Victor
Victor *'First Appearance:' Dodge (remastered version only, cameo), Blunderbuss *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Rick Shay, Weaver, Vegard, Diesel, Diesel 10, Spencer *'Voiced By:' Sam Morales (Blunderbuss-Culdee Fell), Steve Garcia (Penn Pals onwards) Victor is a Cuban narrow gauge engine that resides at Crovan's Gate Works. Bio Long ago, Victor was painted yellow and green and worked on sugar plantations in Cuba. The Fat Controller was refurbishing his engine works at Crovan's Gate and decided he wanted an engine to shuttle parts and machinery around the workshops, so Victor was called in to help. Victor traveled overseas for many days when the cargo ship made a stop, and a small green engine came on board. Victor could not speak english, so he could not communicate with the engine or anyone on the boat. This caused a great deal of trouble, when a storm had swept into the scene and snapped the chains holding his wheels in place. Victor's handbrakes had not been properly secured, so he was rolling very precariously back and fourth as the ship rolled into port. When the little green engine was lifted by Cranky the Crane, he bumped into Victor and knocked him into the sea. For many years, Luke, the small green engine, believed that Victor was scrapped after he was left in the ocean for a long time, but Victor was mended stayed at Crovan's Gate Works. Eventually, when Thomas discovered Luke hiding out at The Blue Mountain Quarry, the mystery was solved, and Luke was well aware that he hadn't taken Victor out of commission. The two engines are now good friends, and are happy that both of them know "the whole story" at last! Victor lives happily at Crovan's Gate Works with Kevin the Crane. Victor becomes upset when Rick Shay and Weaver show up fully armed to visit Sir Handel and Duke, ordering them to leave. The situation further escalates when Vegard arrives and misfires after being surprised by Rusty, causing Duke to crash though the back wall. Quite livid, Victor angrily tells the trio off for disrupting the peace of the works, informing them the police were on their way to investigate. During Culdee's repairs following his accident, Victor reports hearing him crying during the night when no one else was around. Later, he had to do a bit of coaxing to get a still-being-repainted James to go out and get a broken-down Derek's goods train, which he did in a rather persuasive manner, appealing to to the red engine's ego. Persona Victor is kind, hard-working, and stands no nonsense. He goes out of his way to make sure every engine feels welcome and comfortable during their stay at the works. He has a low tolerance for hooligans, mischief, and tomfoolery and likes to keep his workplace productive and positive. He is very sympathetic to other engine after some serious rough and tumble, and seems to know where every little part is in the works that can solve a problem. Victor may also be considered one of the brightest. In addition to picking up the English Language while on Sodor, he memorized almost every class and almost every working part of various locomotives. It's safe to say that Victor is very technically minded indeed! Appearances *'Season 1:' Dodge (cameo, remastered version only) *'Season 2:' Blunderbuss, Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure, Aura of Menace, Thomas and the Fortune Teller (does not speak) *'Season 3:' Perhaps He's Got a Corset (mentioned), Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo), Culdee Fell, Penn Pals, Percy and Asbestos (cameo), James Goes On a Streak *'Web Clips:' Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo), Paul the Mechanic - Meet the Characters! (cameo) Gallery Current frame dodge.jpg|Victor with Derek, Splatter and Dodge Victor at Crovan's Gate Works .jpg|Victor on the turntable at Crovan's Gate Works. Crovan's Gate Works in good lighting. .jpg|Victor at Crovan's Gate Works with Paxton and Sir Handel. Crovan's Gate Works with Ivo Hugh.jpg|Victor at Crovan's Gate Works. File:AuraofMenace7.png|Victor and Paul. Screen Shot 2013-07-06 at 8.41.02 PM.png|Victor passes Brammo at Crovan's Gate Works. PennPals34.jpeg PennPals37.jpeg Jamesgoesonastreak1.png|Victor with James Category:Characters Category:Red Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Crovan's Gate Category:North Western Railway Category:Oil-Burning Engines Category:Main Line Category:Male Characters Category:Television Only